


Edward - Edna

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Edward - Edna

Overnight, here is The Comedian, Eddie Blake, in gender swap version! Admit that I thought it was harder to draw it instead the idea developed quite quickly and spontaneously XD XD XD  
As always with Eddie "muscles is better" XD

 

[](http://imgur.com/fjuIcTp)


End file.
